Diary of Jenette Stark
by Leana-Vine
Summary: If you haven't been reading my fanfiction Eyelle this won't make sense to you. These are essentially the more important entries in Jenette Stark's diary. It gives insight to the reader about her. With every new chapter of Eyelle, there'll be at least one new diary entry. jenette-stark . tumblr . com I don't own the Avengers or Greg Stark, but I own Jenette. Her FC is Blake Lively.
1. Entry 1

**A/N: **Okay, please pay attention to this. This is a diary that branches off of my other story, _Eyelle_. This helps you understand more of when everything's happening and it makes it a bit easier to keep track. Plus some things get entered in Jenette's diary that didn't get mentioned in the story. But I'll never repeat dialogue in her diary. That would just be annoying. Every time there's a new chapter of _Eyelle _there'll be at least one diary entry to look forward to, so be on the lookout!

Thanks too all my readers that I've accumulated so far! I love you all and hope that you'll all continue to read what I write and send me reviews!

Oh and Jenette Stark has a tumblr too if you feel like checking that out. It's actually an RP account, so if you RP come and play with me haha. I don't think they'll let me post a website name on here, but the URL is jenette-stark. And then, you know, the tumblr part.

This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Dear Diary, 2-21-2012

I feel lonely. I've been in this boarding school for a year now, and everything is still the same. The sky never changes - neither do the people.

London…tell me, why did I choose this place: a place filled with so much culture but with none of my family? Maybe I really don't have any family left in the world, but if I do, would they ever think to look for me in London?

Daddy's lawyer told me that he didn't have any relatives left. The lawyer wouldn't lie, would he? Lying is so bad. Daddy always said he'd rather face any problem he brought on himself rather than lie and get out of it. Is that why he died?

No one has actually told me why Daddy died. He never seemed sick, but he did seem stressed. I wonder why. Daddy died a year ago, and though I'm only six years old, I'm really smart for my age because Daddy hired a tutor for me a few years ago. I've been studying for years, though I've only been in school one year. I think I'm smart enough for someone to tell me why my dad died.

I miss my Daddy. I miss my home in Singapore. I miss my nanny. I want to go home.

-Jenette Stark, daughter of Gregory Stark


	2. Entry 2

**A/N: **This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Dear Diary, 5-13-2016

Today at my school, we were studying the War of Manhattan that happened six years ago, and it was so interesting. I learned about people that were involved in that war, like Captain America, Thor Odinson, and a man that really caught my interest - Tony Stark.

I decided to do some personal research about him after History class. I mean, we share a last name! What if we're related! Maybe he could take me away from here! I'm ready to see Singapore again. Or anywhere else, really. I haven't left this boarding school since my dad died - 5 years.

I remember Daddy talking before about being "the rightful head of the family company." Well, Tony Stark is the head of Stark Industries. Is that what my dad was talking about?

Stark Industries is a weapons company. I'm not sure if my dad would get involved in anything violent like that. He was never someone who liked fighting.

I read that Tony Stark is also a superhero named Iron Man. He was Iron Man during the War of Manhattan when the Avengers fought Thor Odinson's brother, Loki Laufeyson. Loki was sent back to where he came from and all the Avengers parted ways.

But then in 2014, only two years ago, Loki threatened to come back. He returned to Earth only for an hour, then Iron Man and the Hulk apprehended him again. After that, Loki was sent home again and all the Avengers gathered back together to decide how they were going to keep Loki away for forever.

Thor blamed himself for Loki getting away. He said that Odin - his daddy - had died and that while he was distracted, Loki took the opportunity to come back to Earth. Colonel Nick Fury - the guy who tells the Avengers what to do - said that Thor needed someone to help him watch Loki. Hawkeye - the super hero that used a bow and arrows - offered to leave with Thor to go back home with him.

I think all of the Avengers must've been sad. I would have been. I think they were all really close, maybe even best friends. Now two of them are gone and can't come home. It's just Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, and the Hulk, and none of them are even living together. How do they stay in contact?

Maybe Tony Stark is my family. Maybe someday he'll come and save me from here. London is pretty, but I just want to go home. I've been here too long. I'm starting to forget what the rest of the world looks like. Maybe tonight I'll wish on the wishing star that Tony Stark will come and save me. Oh please Tony, please.

-Jenette Stark, daughter of Gregory Stark (possibly related to Tony Stark)


	3. Entry 3

Dear Diary, 8-17-2025

I requested to meet with Daddy's old lawyer today. Thankfully he was able to come and get me from the boarding school. I haven't left the school since I got there 12 years ago. I feel like I can breathe right again. A special car came and got me, just like the cars that used to take me to the playground or mall when I was little. Daddy was always too busy to take me places, but I always understood, even at my young age.

I'm 17 now, so my lawyer finally decided to let me see the family records. I knew he was hiding something from me. Did he think he could hide the family tree from me for forever?

Today I'm carrying my diary with me everywhere. I don't want to fill up today's events in separate entries. Years have used up plenty of the paper in my diary.

* * *

Today I saw the family tree. It was quite a revelation for me. I found out that I do have family still living. I'm not all alone in the world. My suspicions growing up were right - Tony Stark is related to me. He's my uncle. He was Daddy's little brother - not by much, but a little brother none the less.

Why haven't I ever met him? Why didn't I know until now that I was related to him? Why was Daddy's lawyer trying to hide something like that from me?

I remembered back again today to the times when my dad would be stressed, angry, and/or drunk and he would rant about being the rightful aire to the family company. He must've meant Stark Industries. I was right all along. I wanted to punch Daddy's lawyer for keeping these things from me. But, if he did it, it must've been something Daddy commanded of him. So then, why didn't my dad want me to know about his brother?

Right now nothing makes sense.

Daddy's lawyer asked me if I wanted to contact Tony Stark. He is my uncle. I could write him a letter telling him who I am; I could request that he take me in and save me from this boarding school just like I've always wished.

But now, I don't want anything to do with Tony Stark.

He is my uncle, but he has never met me. He has never come to see me. I never knew for a fact that we were related until today. Why didn't _he _tell me himself?

* * *

After I found out that Tony Stark was my uncle, I came home and snuck into the computer lab at the boarding school. The lab is filled with old computers that are a real pain to use. It's proof that I'll go through anything to learn more about my uncle.

Tony is a billionaire playboy…. Great, that's just perfect. From what I read, he sounds nothing like my dad. My dad, Dr. Gregory Stark was refined, dignified, never a crazy partying man like my uncle. My dad had respect for himself and everyone around him. I continue to read only to find out more things about Tony Stark, like that even though he is Iron Man, he's still wild and usually does things on the spot. He seems crazy.

Why was I cursed with a crazy uncle that doesn't want anything to do with me? I would rather have a normal uncle with an average household that wanted to see me rather than a rich, genius uncle who's never even cared to meet me.

Maybe things will get better. Maybe my uncle will decide to love me. Maybe I won't be stuck in this boarding school for the rest of my life.

-Jenette Stark, daughter of Gregory Stark (and regretfully, the niece of Tony Stark)


	4. Entry 4

**A/N: **This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Dear Diary, 11-28-2023

How long has it been since the War of Manhattan? Maybe 13 years? Is that long enough for Thor and Hawkeye to decide it's time to come back to Earth?

Yes, it was a public announcement today that Thor Odinson and Hawkeye have decided to come back to Earth. Apparently things are under control in Asgard and they think Loki has no plans of returning to Earth. What perfect timing for Loki to strike, isn't it? But I think all the Avengers are happy to be back together.

I saw Tony Stark for the first time on the tele toady. He had his arm slung around Thor with a big smile on his face, and his only comment to reporters was, "It's good to have our boys home." He sounded almost like the president then. In all the time that I've been looking at pictures of the Avengers online, collecting pictures from old and new newspapers, it seems like none of them have aged. It's been 13 years since their fight with Loki, and all of them still look exactly the same. It must be all of the training they do. I read somewhere that Tony Stark drinks special healthy drinks too.

What does the world plan on doing when the Avengers are old and die? I'm pretty sure Thor is the only one of them that isn't human. Tony, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, the Hulk: they're all really humans. That means someday they're going to die. Has the world thought about what it'll be like when that happens?

Daddy's lawyer called my boarding school today. He said he wanted to meet with me because there was something that he didn't tell me the last time we saw one another. I'm a bit afraid of what he might say. It can't be that Daddy had a will. I know that he always told his lawyer who he wanted to run his company when he died, that he wanted me to decide my own future, and that when I was old enough he wanted me to gain all his possessions. The way he worded it made it sound like he knew he would die at a young age.

Again, I'm just going to carry my diary around with me all day today. I think Daddy's lawyer wonders what it is that I carry around with me. Does he know it's my diary? Maybe a favorite book? Poetry? What else could it be?

Rodney - my dad's lawyer - told me that Daddy's death wasn't an accident. He told me that an Avenger killed my father. As if my heart wasn't already in enough pain, he told me that Tony Stark was involved in the killing of my father.

Tony Stark….

That name is disgusting to me now….

Tony Stark…. Tony STARK TONY STARK TONY STARK **TONY FUCKING STARK**

I don't ever want to see him. No matter what the circumstance.

I hope Loki does fucking come and take over the Earth. I hope he ties Tony Stark up with strings and makes him a puppet for the world to watch.

Maybe he'll make him his bitch first.

-Jenette Stark, daughter of Dr. Gregory Stark


	5. Entry 5

**A/N: **This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Dear Diary, 1-4-2024

My 18th birthday was yesterday. I don't have to stay at this boarding school anymore.

I can do whatever the fuck I want!

I've given it some thought over the past few months. Since I haven't hardly been able to leave the boarding school, I was never able to have a job. I've never worked before in my life.

Which means I have no money.

I don't think Daddy left me a lot of money. Rodney said that Daddy died with a lot of debts, so most of the money is gone. I might have enough to last myself a month in the world. Thanks Daddy.

Instead of dying in the world or living in this boarding school any longer, I've given myself a dreaded third option: drop in on Tony Stark and move in with him.

I could mooch off of him and try to make his life a living hell. I could give him what he deserves.

I let Rodney have almost all of Daddy's money. I took enough so that I could buy a first class ticket to the LaGuardia airport - a one way ticket. If Tony decides there's no way in hell I'm staying with him, then I guess I'm screwed. Rodney's going to make sure everything Daddy left for me gets taken care of. I don't want anything to hold me back to London or Singapore.

It's time I went to America for the first time.

Thinking about America oddly made me think about my heritage. Well, I know that my father was an American, and my mom was from Singapore. So, I'm partially Chinese? I don't look Chinese at all. I look completely American. Maybe my mom was half American. Ugh, too much thinking.

Rodney bought my plane tickets and made all my travel arrangements for me. Though he's only a lawyer, he sure does take care of me. He even gave me my first cellphone today. It's nothing fancy, and it's just for emergencies. I'm not really a big fan of electricity or electronics or whatever and I don't know a lot of people, so I doubt I'll be using the phone for anything _other _than emergencies.

It was a sad goodbye when I left Rodney. He's watched over me. He's been a really good friend. I'm so scared to go to America all on my own. But it's time for me to meet my long lost uncle. Well, really I've been the long lost one. Man, am I going to surprise him.

So today I arrived in America. Things were confusing, majorly different than London. People even drove on the wrong side of the road. It was scary. I hailed a taxi and only had to ask the cabbie if he could take me to Stark Tower and he was right on his way. He seemed angry though when I didn't have any American dollars. I tried to explain to him that I was Tony Stark's niece from London, but he only cursed at me in what sounded like Italian and made me exit his cab. Maybe he was being nice. New York is scary.

When I came to Stark Tower, it was very intimidating. People were very nice to me, though. They all seemed to believe me when I told them I was Tony Stark's niece. Did they all see a resemblance between us?

Ms. Pepper Potts was the first person I met at Stark Tower that I actually recognized. Eventually security was confused by me and decided to hold me in an office until Pepper could come get a look at me. When she walked in, she acted like she didn't think I existed.

Pepper, I was sitting right in front of you. I assure you, I exist.

She called in Black Widow - _the _Black Widow - so that she could get a second opinion. I don't know what she used, but Black Widow pricked my finger before I even knew what was happening. She took a sample of my blood then left. At least Pepper was nice enough to give me a band-aid.

When Black Widow came back, she confirmed that I really was blood related to Tony. Pepper was in shock, so I tried to explain to them both that I'd lived in Singapore until my dad died and then I went off to a boarding school in London. It was hard for them to believe, but I don't understand why. Did Tony never even tell anyone that my dad had a daughter? Did he even tell anyone he had a brother?

Black Widow introduced herself to me as Natasha, and I shook her hand. After that, Pepper and Natasha brought me up the levels of Stark Tower to where everyone lived. They led me to a kitchenette and sat me down, then Pepper walked out, saying she had to make some calls. I assumed she was going to call Stark. Natasha had plenty of questions for me, and I patiently answered them all.

After sitting there for maybe 20 minutes, Tony walked in. I didn't know what to think of him. I'm not sure what my face was showing. He talked about me like I was a stranger - like fucking trash. I explained who I was and that I was tired of living in London. He seemed really shocked and said he never knew that Daddy had any kids.

It took long debates including me, Stark, Pepper, and Natasha, but finally Tony agreed to let me live with him. Maybe it was when I hit all the pressure points in his chest and stomach. Did I scare him? I hope so.

Pepper showed me where my room was and I started to unpack. I only had two bags, so it didn't take long. Tony came along and had more questions, and for some reason knowing now that he never even knew I existed, that my dad never told him about me, I wasn't as angry at him for never saving me. I did throw a fit though about him being involved in killing my father.

That's when he dropped a bombshell on me: he wasn't the one that killed my father, but we were _living _with the killer. I freaked out, because it was already bad before when my uncle had been the murderer, but he was my uncle and I couldn't bring myself to completely hate him and not have any feelings of love for him at all. But now the killer was someone I had no relation to, no reason not to hate. It was enough to make me cry on Tony's shoulder. How embarrassing.

After Tony left my room, I started writing about today. He said he wants me to go shopping with Pepper for new clothes. Apparently he _really _has something against my school uniforms. He seemed sort of mean about it too. Too much happened today. I learned too much about everyone, and there was too much yelling. I'm ready for sleep in the first comfy bed I will've slept in in 13 years. I've had a roommate for all that time; it'll be great having some privacy. I look forward to it.

-Jenette Stark, daughter of Gregory Stark; somehow the niece of Tony Stark


	6. Entry 6

**A/N: **This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Dear Diary, 1-4-2024

I hate writing two diary entries on the same day, but I felt like writing.

Tony and I are getting along a little better now, and I'm happy about that. We cleared up confusion about Tony being Daddy's killer. Turns out my dad tried to kill him, and one of the other Avengers killed my dad while they were trying to protect Tony.

Now I don't know who the killer is, and I'm living here with them.

I don't think Steve could be the killer. He's Captain America, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't kill anyone unless he had to, so he wouldn't have killed my father. He would've tackled him away from Tony or something. Would Bruce kill anyone? Maybe he was the Hulk when my dad attacked Tony and accidentally killed him. I guess it could be him. I'm pretty sure Natasha didn't kill him. She's too nice to me. I think she would've told me if she killed Daddy. Thor, well he's a sweetheart. And he's a god. I don't think a god would kill anyone.

Then there's Hawkeye. He seems to flirt with me. Would the man that killed my father flirt with me? I don't think he would, not unless he was really sick. Clint seems decent enough. He's actually sort of cute too….

So that only means that Bruce could've been the man that killed my father. He's so nice though. If he did kill my dad while he was the Hulk, I don't think I can really blame him. He would've been out of his mind, unable to control himself.

That doesn't mean I'm not afraid of him.

Pepper and Natasha took me shopping today. They bought me tons of new clothes. All of the guys seemed to like them too. Tony threw out all the rest of my clothes. Somehow I feel like I'm going to miss those uniforms. I've worn them for 13 years. Wearing anything else just feels too different.

Pepper told me today that she secretly married Tony. I was curious because I never read anything online about Tony marrying anyone. How old is he now? He's got to at least be in his 50's. Pepper said they got married in 2011. That would've been 13 years ago. Wow. How did they go that long without ever letting anyone other than the Avengers know about it? It's somehow romantic, like Romeo and Juliet.

I wonder if now that I'm in America if I'll find anyone I can have a romance with. That sounds like it would be nice. To be honest, Uncle Tony is really only the third man I ever remember talking to - before him would be Daddy and Rodney. And now I'm in a tower with five men in it - not including all the workers. It may be awkward, and it'll definitely be different, but it could be an adventure.

-Jenette Stark, daughter of Gregory Stark and niece to Tony Stark


	7. Entry 7

**A/N: **This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Dear Diary, 1-6-2024

Today sure was interesting.

Pepper showed me the top floor of Stark Tower. I've wondered the past few days what was on the top floor. I assumed that it was an office for meetings or maybe a grand bedroom for Pepper and Tony. Turns out it's a huge laboratory with technology everywhere. I felt like Steve while I was in there.

Pepper talked about the last time Loki was here, how he was able to take control of her heart. When she talked about Loki's power, she was sort of creepy. She talked about submitting to Loki and succumbing to the darkness when he takes control of your heart. It almost sounded sensual. Weird.

There were also schematics for a new Iron Man suit on display in the center of the room. They were a giant blue hologram with details written all over. Not much had been done yet, but it was definitely recognizable, especially the arc reactor in the center of it's chest.

At dinner, I asked Tony about the schematics, and he was really dramatic about it before saying that they were for a suit he planned to make for me. All of them got in a huge fight over whether it was right or wrong to make me the suit, and finally I lost it. No one wanted to listen to me; to hear if I even wanted the suit in the first place.

I don't.

I don't want to fight crime with Tony and the other Avengers. I've known peace all my life. The only violent act ever committed towards me was the death of my father. Yes, Daddy trained me well and I would be able to fight if I wanted to, but that's just it. I don't want to. I only know self defense, and I think that's enough. The Avengers don't need my help, and we could avoid a lot of extra trouble if we just forget about me becoming a super hero.

It is sort of a cool thought, though, I have to admit. To be someone the whole world admires and looks up to. At the boarding school I was invisible; I didn't matter to anyone. If I was a hero then I could be someone who could change the world and try to help people. People would never feel as alone as I felt.

But I've made my decision. I won't fight crime, no matter how much Tony wants me to. It's not something I'm needed for. I'll find respect some other way.

-Jenette Stark, daughter of Dr. Gregory Stark and niece of Iron Man


	8. Entry 8

Dear Diary 1-8-2024

Today is the second day I went without talking to Tony. I'm starting to feel guilty. Yes, he was being an idiot when he made those plans to make me a new supersuit, but I know he only did it to make me happy. I feel like a jerk for not wanting to talk to him. I'm still just not ready to face all of this yet.

I've been having dreams about my past, before my father died. They're memories that I don't remember as clearly. And both of these dreams have something in common: in them, I feel like I'm being watched. I don't know by who or what or why, but it's chilling. Of course, they're only dreams. I just wonder if they mean anything.

I feel like soon I'll have to give in and talk to Tony. I'm tired of being lonely. I was lonely for years, but then I finally got a taste of what it was like to have a social life. Now I can't throw it away.

I miss Tony.

-Jenette Stark, Tony Stark's niece


	9. Entry 9

Dear Diary, 1-9-2024

Today, I talked to Tony. It felt good to actually say something to him. We didn't fight, we didn't argue. We just talked. And I realized, he really is important to me. He and Pepper are the only family I have, and they're the only people I feel I can fully trust in this Tower. And now I know I'm important to him too.

He even threw away the schematics for the Iron Man Supersuit Mark VIII. I was so proud of him for it. We both just needed to learn that we don't need to fight crime together to be close. Maybe tomorrow we'll do something together. Pepper could come along too, or maybe all of the Avengers. I think I should try to bond with all of them.

Natasha was especially glad to hear that Tony wasn't planning on making a new supersuit. It would have just caused trouble for everyone. I don't think she smiled, but I know she was happy. Clint smiled though. …I like his smile.

Dinner was a lot more fun tonight, too. Tonight was something they call Shawarma Sunday. I've never had shawarma before, neither have I heard of it. But it was pretty good. Good enough that Tony and Steve didn't argue about anything. We all just enjoyed each other's company, and that's all I've ever really wanted.

-Jenette Stark, niece of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts Stark


End file.
